I Found That Happiness In You
by SiredToTV
Summary: This is an AU story. Caroline and her two best friends, Bonnie and Stefan, are finally getting away from the supernatural problems of Mystic Falls. They come to find themselves at a much more stressful place... College. Whether it was by chance or fate, they meet a very interesting family of vampires who flip there lives and hearts upside down, they are known as The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to The Vampire Diaries. -**

* * *

Caroline took one last look around her childhood home before beginning her new adventure. Sure, it was scary finally being somewhere that isn't Mystic Falls, but she needed this. She needed to have some fun for once. She wanted to live out that crazy college life fantasy she's built up in her head her whole life, and not have to worry about judgmental townspeople or life threatening evils while doing it. She was ready for this change.

"Well that's the last of them." Caroline threw the last bag of hers in the trunk of her car.

Her mother sniffled back tears, trying to put on her 'tough sheriff' act as best as she could, but her daughter knew better by now.

Caroline embraced her shaking mother in a hug, "I think this will be good for me. Things have... changed here. Elena has Damon, Matt content in his human life, Tyler is off with a pack of his own, and you are busy with work."

Liz pulled back with a look of sympathy, "Caroline-"

"Which I seriously do not want you to feel guilty over! You love your job, it's what makes you happy. That's what I need to find. Something I love that brings me just as much happiness. And what better way to do it then moving off to some unfamiliar place for college right? A fresh start."

Liz pulled her daughter in for another tight hug, "How did you get to be so strong?"

"I learned from the best." Caroline smiled, looking at her teary eyed mother, "Also the small transition of becoming a vampire and spending my high school years fighting off all forces of evil may have helped." She added in a mocking tone, making Liz belly laugh.

"You have always been a force to be reckoned with my sweet, yet challenging daughter."

"And don't you forget it!" Caroline teased, "Plus I have Bonnie and Stefan coming with me. Whoever messes with us, will have to face the strength of two vampires and a badass witch."

A stern look then appeared on Liz's face, making Caroline sigh. Did she really not know her own daughter by now?

"Mom, you know I am joking. I would never harm an innocent person... the evil supernatural on the other hand."

"Alright, alright. I get it tough girl." Liz rolled her eyes, "Now get out of here before I drag you back inside and make you go to the local college!"

Caroline jumped in her car so fast, you would think she used her vamp speed. Laughing, she took off to Bonnie's, blowing kisses to her mother as she waved back, smiling on the front lawn of the house she grew up in.

Only being a few blocks down the street, the blonde was quickly out front of her best friend's house. She honked, her impatience getting the best of her, "Bonnie Bennett! You better get your little ass out here!"

"A little-...help here." Bonnie struggled to say with the 3 bags she was trying to carry.

Caroline used her speed to stride over to her in the blink of an eye, "Sorry! I'm just so excited. I have our entire road trip planned out, of course. It's going to be epic."

Bonnie grinned, "I don't expect anything less."

After packing up Caroline's car, Bonnie's grams made her way over to them, with a steady pointed finger.

"You girls behave yourselves now. I don't want to get a call needing help with a spell, to solve these messes you two always seem to find yourselves in." She knew how strong minded her Bonnie and Caroline were.

Bonnie laughed, "Okay we promise Grams, I love you and I will call- "

"Every day!" Grams finished her sentence before pulling her sweet granddaughter in for a hug, "But, don't you call at the wee hours of the night now. Your Grams does need her sleep and I know how college can be... all the parties." She gave the two girls a wink.

"Bonnie Bennett, I think Grams knew how to party." Caroline nudged her best friend, smirking.

"Caroline I created partying." She smiled, "Be safe girls!"

And just like that Caroline and Bonnie were off to pick up the third member of their little traveling party.

When they arrived at the familiar Salvatore house Stefan was already outside, packed and ready to go. Elena and Damon were also there to say goodbye to their departing friends.

"Wow Stefan, way to make me look bad in front of General Caroline... I may or may not have taken a little while longer before I was out the door and ready." Bonnie sarcastically joked.

"You know Stefan, Bon Bon. Always prepared." Damon said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Stefan chuckled, "Yeah alright, let's just get going." He threw the few bags he had packed in the car with shockingly some help from his brother, "Always surprising me there Damon."

"Yeah whatever just don't go all ripper on us while your away." The two brothers exchanged a knowing smile.

Elena pulled Caroline and Bonnie in for one last hug, "If you don't leave me now I don't think I'll let you go." They all laughed with teary eyes, "Have fun and look out for each other."

Her gaze shifted to the younger Salvatore before looking down, "Look out for him. I just… it's not my place anymore. Please just make sure he's happy." Her two friends reassured her, knowing all too well what has happened this past year with their wacky love triangle.

Caroline was the first to break the silence, "Alright let's go! No time to waste people." She clapped her hands.

"We hear you Blondie, no need for all the noise." Damon sneered, "Bon Bon, take care of these two. I know I can count on you." Giving her a nudge for good measure.

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes before getting in the car to join an anxious Caroline, who was already strapped in the driver's seat ready to go. The two girls sat in silence as they watched the uneasy goodbye between Stefan and Elena. They had been through so much together, and this past year... well, let's just say, it would put a strain on any relationship.

Caroline could still see the pain in Stefan's eyes when he looked at her. She knew how much he loved her, how he would always love her. They all knew it. But, it had been a while since the breakup and he couldn't wait for her forever. _Ugh._ She felt for her best friend. This all turned out to be the crappiest teen soap opera there ever was. Hopefully, being away from Mystic Falls will be good for him too.

"Ready to go?" Caroline looked into her mirror when Stefan jumped in.

Bonnie reached back to give a supportive pat to his leg, knowing all too well what had him brooding.

"Yeah let's just go." He sighed.

Trying to shake the now gloomy mood, Caroline turned up the radio as they drove out of their hometown. Their moods lightening with every mile away from Mystic Falls. The trio watched as the same 'Welcome!' sign dwindled away.

"Goodbye high school. Hello college!" Caroline shouted. The three of them beamed, Bonnie cheered. They were all ready to start a new chapter in their young lives.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is my first time ever publishing something I have written. AH! It's nerve-racking but also very exciting. I am not sure just how long this story will be, but I am positive it will be finished in due time, no matter what! I will not leave a story abandoned because I know how heart breaking that can be for a reader. *tears* At least for me it is. This is an AU story. None of the Mystic Falls gang have met any of The Originals or Katherine Pierce. They will be going off to college and they ARE vampires and a witch. So, they're ready to take on whatever this new adventure in their lives throws at them.**

 **SIDE NOTE: The included ships in this story are Klaroline, Kennett, Kalijah, and Stebekah. Will they be endgame? muahaha, we will have to see. There will be a few delena mentions here and there, but they are not main characters in this AU story.**

 **Fun fact: I ship stelena, don't hate me delena lovers! I love stefan's character, so I wanted to include him in this story. The originals will play a big role in the narrative, so I am making Stebekah a ship for writing purposes.**

 **Hope you all enjoy! PLEASE leave a review or PM me any thoughts, plot ideas, or character observations. Also, be kind please. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus growled as he pulled the pillow over his ears to try and muffle the sound of the drilling alarm. It has got to be one the worst sounds he's ever encountered in his lifetime. Being dramatic? No. If he could destroy every alarm he would. They just particularly annoy him, that's all. What could possibly be the reason his alarm was going on this early on a Saturday anyway? It was practically pitch black in his room with no light shining through his curtains.

Then it hit him.

Klaus groaned and turned over to his side, squinting, checking the time the alarm read.

 _5 am_.

For fucks sake. He had completely forgotten about this whole college thing. His morning just gained a lot more misery.

He reluctantly rolled out of bed and decided to take a shower before Elijah tried to hurry them all out the door.

Running shampoo through his curls, he tried to remind himself of some advantages to this ' _activity_ ' Elijah keeps shoving down his throat for two years now. College. He huffed. Elijah was the first to attend and branded it to be something worth their time when he had returned. He reasoned with Klaus to join him the following year and he had mostly out of curiosity. To be completely honest it was quite terrible the first time around, but it was time away from New Orleans. The only thing he was still thankful for in regards to attending this school for a second year. The city isn't what it used to be. Marcel never falters and is still attempting to be Klaus' shadow self. He even managed to conjure up some minions of his own. Klaus would say he was impressed only if the attack of authority wasn't aimed towards him. Marcel has wanted the Mikaelsons, Klaus specifically, out of New Orleans for quite some time now, but it hadn't always been that way. To say the least, nothing is perfect especially with family and that is something the Mikaelsons have learned time and time again over the centuries. You can never fully trust anyone.

The city falling out of his grasps, when he had spent some time away, is a misfortunate event he tends to try and not dwell upon. When he reigned in Nola, it was something truly extraordinary. The city was always bustling with parties. Drunken fools wandering as music filled the streets. You could feel the supernatural energy radiating along those streets and now the city had lost everything that made it so special. The rules forced upon the community are nothing short of idiotic. No supernatural creature being allowed to ravish in there true glory. A pity truly and until he has a solid, intricate plan on how to restore the city with the return of his reign, he would much rather be quite literally anywhere else.

A knock on his bathroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Niklaus we must be leaving soon. Do try and hurry for once." Elijah called.

"Ah what a wonderful morning already." Klaus said sarcastically as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

He opened the door to see his more noble, older brother fully dressed in one of his three pieced suits.

"Went with the navy blue today I see. Your accessory, my guess, is your incessant nagging." Klaus smiled tauntingly.

Elijah leisurely strolled away. Nothing his brother said had he ever taken seriously. You also learn that quickly in this family, "Just try to hurry Niklaus."

"What? Private jets suddenly can't wait for their only passengers?" Klaus challenged with a raise of his eyebrows.

Elijah threw him a stern look. Klaus chuckled as he made his way to his closet, Elijah thinking one of his looks can intimidate him is truly comical. "Dear brother, you have already put me in a mood." He waved his hand towards his bedroom door, "Please see yourself out."

Elijah began to make his way downstairs before muttering, "You too Kol." knowing all too well that his youngest brother was ease-dropping from the next room over.

"Piss off." Kol yelled back sarcastically.

Klaus groaned. Five in the morning and he already is dealing with his siblings. And now he must deal with their nonsense everyday for another year at ' _school_ '. He scoffed. Elijah was lucky he was even still playing along with this charade. What could they possibly need more of an education than they already had for? The whole ordeal was child's play to Klaus. They were the family of original vampires, him the original hybrid. They do not need to diminish themselves to these trivial human conventions. It aggravated him deeply, but Rebekah did reason with him to be a more participating figure in this family so he was trying to do just that.

It was important to Elijah to have some sort of family legacy at this school. A school bound by the supernatural that is, which is slightly easier to accept as a somewhat proper place for Klaus to spend his time rather than a normal, human populated university. It's also highly unlikely he would ever admit this to them, but it might be slightly more entertaining finally having all of his siblings there together as well. They do tend to particularly infuriate him from time to time, but there will always be chaos and he has always preferred the dramatics.

Making sure to take his dear good old time just to show Elijah he has no say over what he does, Klaus finally made his way into the kitchen to join his family for breakfast.

"Good morning dear brother. What a lovely morning it is, isn't it?" Kol sneered, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Elijah sighed with two fingers pinching in between his furrowed brows, "You have been awake for nearly 15 minutes and have already started with your tiresome tactics."

Klaus grabbed an apple, not even entertaining Kol and his immature advances he tries to piss him off with.

"Just trying to greet my brother a good morning." Kol put his hands up in defense. He shoved a spoonful of vanilla yogurt in his mouth as he cheekily smiled. It was his and Rebekah's first year at the college and if he was being completely honest, he'd rather be drinking his way around the world. Elijah has been trying to create some type of 'family tradition' that they can all do together and he made Klaus attend last year, so there was no bloody chance he was getting out of it.

To no surprise, Rebekah was immediately on board and had pathetically been dying to attend ever since Elijah had started going on about it. She built a whole dream life up in that little head of hers. His dear sister. Always getting her hopes up. He was just going for the house parties and all the pretty little things he'll get to feed on.

His thoughts were interrupted as the front door swung open.

The brothers heard the all too familiar sound of heels clicking towards them.

Kol chuckled to himself as Klaus immediately left the kitchen not wanting to deal with any more imbeciles this morning. He sprawled out on the couch to relax. It was too early.

"HELLO! I have been waiting outside for a half hour and my curls can't handle the heat for that long." The brunette pouted.

"Katerina, I am in no need of more dramatics this morning." Elijah pressed his temple, "Our driver told me that you had just arrived so please do not exaggerate."

Katherine shifted her gaze to Kol immediately, her eyes could've struck him like daggers, "What did you do?"

"Me?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Kol you. Are you testing my man's patience again?"

Kol flashed one of his deviant smirks, as he scooped more yogurt into his mouth, "Just had a little fun darling, you know the drill."

"Well if you could stop your ' _little_ _fun_ ' because I don't need to deal with an unhappy Elijah and his complaints at 5:30 in the morning."

"Watch it KitKat, don't think I won't hesitate to rip your pretty little head off just because you're with my brother." Kol taunted his frenemy with a smile.

Katherine mockingly laughed. "You do know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time?"

Kol began to open his mouth when Elijah intercepted the common exchange of insults between the two.

"Alright enough with the games." Elijah eyed Kol.

He stepped over to his girlfriend placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Katerina I'm sorry for how I greeted you. Good morning."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Katherine smirked back at him, "Good morning my love." as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rebekah decided to then make her loud entrance at the top of the staircase, holding 6 bags on each arm.

Klaus just quietly laughed to himself. This family was pure chaos and Rebekah was no exception.

"It would be nice if one of my dear brothers could show some chivalry or class and help me with these." Rebekah whined.

Klaus gave a side smile but still didn't move an inch to help as Elijah vamp sped up the stairs to her side, helping carry her many bags of luggage down.

"Did you pack those skimpy dresses we always see you strutting about in Bekah?" Kol sneered.

"Shut it Kol before I yank all of your teeth out." She spit fired back.

Katherine laughed as Elijah gave her the 'stab me with a dagger' look.

"Fashion is an art we wouldn't expect you to know anything about." Kat crossed her arms as she sided with Rebekah.

"Well look at that, you two little ladies teaming up once again." Kol jumped onto his feet, "You put up a good fight, I will admit. But, no one will ever top me in menacingly, kickass comebacks my darlings."

He smirked, knowing just how much he was getting under his little sister's skin.

Rebekah could feel her blood boiling. She did always have such a bad temper.

"Kol if y-"

"Let's go." Klaus got up from the couch as he pushed Kol forward to walk ahead of him and out the door. He didn't feel like dealing with another brawl in the living room at this time of day so he decided to intervene.

"Let us all leave in a mannerly fashion please." Elijah eyed them all.

Klaus just laughed as he walked out the door. Did his brother really think anyone was phased by his comments?

With a flip of the hair, the girls were on their way. Elijah watched as Rebekah ran up ahead to 'scare' Klaus. He playfully just rolled his eyes at her while Kol sneakily tried to steal the front passenger seat. He lightly chuckled to himself as his gaze shifted to the brunette beauty, who turned back with her hand reached out to him. With a soft smile, he grabbed it as they made their way to the car.

This is what he was doing all this for. Family.

It was going to be a great year.

* * *

"Soon they're gonna know the sound, the sound, the sound, WHEN WE COME RUNNING!"

The gang screamed at the top of their lungs the lyrics to one of their favorite songs. They had taken Caroline's convertible so the trip was made with the roof down and nothing but fresh air and music.

Caroline did have a strict schedule they followed in order to, you know, have the best possible outcome of road trip awesomeness.

They stopped at different landmarks along the way and NEVER failed to stop at some retro diner they saw on the side of the road. They also made sure to swap drivers so no one got too tired. Luckily, Stefan did drive majority of the time though because her and Bonnie just couldn't do it.

Who seriously enjoys driving anyway? Oh yeah... Stefan. He said something about how driving is soothing for him and she can definitely not relate to that with her already high strung personality. Driving stresses her out way too much. She practically wigs out every time someone doesn't use their blinker.

Bonnie was fidgeting in the passenger seat as she was sprawled out across the back seats staring up into the pale blue sky.

"It was a roof down kind of day."

Caroline took a deep breath in, embracing all the sunlight. She loved the way the sun beamed on her milky white skin. She felt pure bliss.

It had been an 8 hour drive from Virginia to Ohio. Not too bad of a drive if for some reason they ever needed to get back to Mystic Falls to who knows... maybe stop another supernatural disaster?

"Still think we should have taken my Porsche, we probably would've cut our time of getting there in half. My baby has some horse power." Stefan awed on and on about that damn car.

"I'm pretty sure he has had a full on love affair with that car." Bonnie mocked, "haven't you, our brooding hero?!"

And with that, Caroline practically couldn't breath, trying to hold back tears from laughing so hard. He really did love that car and the brooding hero remark was spot on.

"Hey hey.. don't judge my love for that car! At least I won't end up heartbroken, with barely any humanity left, after she gets turned into a vampire and falls in love with my brother." Stefan shrugged.

Caroline's laughter came to an utter stop, not really sure how she should approach that comment.

"oook...well um Stefan you know we love you, but you sort of really know how to bring a mood down." Caroline gently gave him a small, nervous smile.

Her and Bonnie eyed him cautiously waiting for any type of response.

He rolled his eyes, "Wow... am I really so bad at jokes that no one can even pick up on them?"

They both instantly let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought we lost ya again there buddy." Bonnie patted Stefan's shoulder.

"Yeah maybe comedy isn't your strong suit but we'll work on it!" Caroline grinned as they all began laughing for what may have been the millionth time on the trip.

This is what it was like when her, Bonnie, and Stefan hung out. Always laughing, having fun, getting into things they shouldn't be, or just having a chill movie night with some buttery popcorn and ice cream. Definitely lots and lots of ice cream. Caroline really loved them and was so happy she would have them throughout these next few years to experience college with.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure this is the exit if I'm following this gps right." Stefan pointed out.

"Stefan your old is showing." Caroline mocked, making Bonnie laugh.

Stefan just rolled his eyes at them as he drove off the highway.

They had made their way into the beautiful, Ashy Hills, Ohio, immediately in awe of the quaint town. The small streets with rows of little shops and cafès and the open grasslands with tall trees and bushels of flowers. Caroline practically squealed, she couldn't wait to explore and shop in every store possible. It really was as beautiful as Stefan had described to them.

Damn, now that was a hard time. When the three of them were trying to decide where two vampires and an all powering witch could go to college and still be able to have some fun of their own. It definitely had shown some difficulties and that's when Stefan had brought up a college he had known people to attend over the centuries, Kensington College.

It was a liberal arts based school and had been started up in 1824. It tended to be a school the supernatural drifted towards and now that's what it was known for apparently. There was still the majority of humans that went there, but also a good amount of vampires, witches, and werewolves. You know, the usual. Caroline and Bonnie were practically sold just by how Stefan described it. Old, beautiful architecture, wide open landscapes, and one hell of a party school!After seeing the pictures for themselves online, they all knew that's where they wanted to spend the next four years of their lives.

Soon the trio had turned onto a winding road lined with tall maple trees. It looked like a shot you would see out of a movie. Some rom-com probably. Caroline could only imagine what that street would look like during the fall season. An absolutely incredible sight that she couldn't wait to see.

It was the end of August and classes will be starting up the first week of September. Fall was approaching very quickly and as always she's sad to see the summer season go. Summer is always full of adventures, beach days, and carefree drives. Fall had some perks too, but the reminder of classes beginning was it's biggest downfall. Hell, it was really irritating for Caroline having to continue with school altogether, being a vampire and all now. In actuality, she could really just compel all the finer things she wanted in life from people. Though, that would definitely be breaking one of her rules. No controlling people's minds unless absolutely necessary. But, hey give a girl a break. Sometimes the temptation is just too hard to resist. Even so, Caroline was an over achiever. She wanted an actual degree and career that was HERS. One that she earned through her own damn hard work and dedication. She was determined to do so and is going to kick some ass while doing it.

After they had pulled through the big brass gates, the entire atmosphere had changed. No longer was it that quaint, cozy feel they all felt when they had first entered the town... now it was pure chaos.

IN THE BEST POSSIBLE WAY.

* * *

 **We are approaching where the fun begins! This is all build up so bear with me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note before the chapter~ I know these first few chapters seem a little choppy because of the switching back and forth between Caroline and Klaus, but I'm just trying to set up each character and their dynamics with their friends/family before all colliding so bare with me please! Also, I want to clear something small up that may have been confusing, but I hope isn't. Even though Stefan was turned in 1864 and has been around for a while, in this story he wasn't turned by Katherine and doesn't know who The Originals are. He's just as clueless as Caroline and Bonnie, he may have heard of a family of vampires but doesn't know their names, what they look like, or anything about them so he wouldn't be able to spot them out somewhere. OK that's all, enjoy :)**

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan trudged along after Caroline, trying to keep up with her as she skipped yards ahead of them, it gets very tiring.

Bonnie whined, "Care you're doing it again."

Caroline whipped around to see Bonnie's pouting face and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. She just loses track of herself sometimes. It's not her fault she gets excited and maybe even a little neurotic, when it comes to these things. I mean it's college! Hello! How could you blame her?

"Ugh sorry! I just want to get signed in and situated already so we can check out the club tables."

Stefan interceded, "Caroline I think it's safe to say we're pretty used to the heightened stakes surrounding these events with you. We should be fully prepared. You don't need to apologize."

Bonnie gave a playful punch to his shoulder, "Speak for yourself! I need my energy, you know, being the powerful witch I am..." Bonnie brushed some imaginary dust off her shoulders.

"OH okay looks like we got a big shot over here..." Caroline laughed poking Bonnie in her side.

"I didn't know you were so superior! You're sure you can be seen hanging out with us?" Stefan challenged, sarcastically.

Bonnie almost spit out the water she had taken a sip of from laughing so hard. She was such a nerd and they adored her for it. Time seemed to have passed a good amount because they had finally made it to the front of the check- in line. The three friends approached a table with different faculty members helping each.

"Hello! I'll just need your name and ID please."

"Caroline Forbes."

"Bonnie Bonnet."

"Stefan Salvatore."

They all finished up signing in and regrouped off to the side of the table.

"Okay. Sign in- check! I've been eyeing up that fashion- design table so chop chop, let's go!" Caroline shrieked with excitement as she pulled her friends full speed ahead.

Fashion was something Caroline wanted to pursue for so long, but never had the guts to actually go for it. Maybe, this is her chance. She didn't know... sometimes it sounded like a pipe dream. I mean, what are the odds a small town girl like her makes it in such a competitive field? She pushed the thoughts aside for now and tried to embrace everything that was happening around her. You know, live in the moment and all. She usually thrived in these types of situations, a new area, excitement, meeting new people. Being sociable was her forte. So, she just needed to be her usual self and she'd have this in the bag.

"Oo! Confetti." Caroline skipped ahead and twirled underneath the small specks of metallic that glittered in the sunlight.

Her friends laughed as they followed along, used to their best friend's playful antics.

* * *

The flight had gotten along pretty smoothly aside from the small bickering between Rebekah and Kol. It was a long flight and Klaus was just thankful the jet was big enough to have a secluded area to himself.

When the Mikaelsons arrived at Kensington it was as if the seas parted. People stepped aside and made way for the campus royalty and Klaus hadn't expected anything less. If he's going to attend this school he will surely be having everyone respect him, at the least. Kol, on the other hand, just wanted as many girls as possible to kiss the ground he walked on.

They breezed past the check- in table while Elijah briefly showed his ID as they walked by. There was no way in hell anyone with a sane mind was waiting in that line.

Kol flashed smiles and flirtatious winks to girls as they walked by and Elijah was greeting fellow class men with friendly handshakes. Klaus didn't care for the nonsense, if he was being honest, they weren't his friends so he believes not tearing their throat out is friendly enough. He just decided to skip the whole facade as if he cared and made his way over to the willow tree. The tree stood at the center of campus grounds and was claimed as Mikaelson territory, with now the addition of Katherine, so no one dared to linger around there without direct permission. People had known their place.

The group of attractive, rich vampires had decided to, unsurprisingly, skip the club tables and opening day activities to which they saw as pointless and followed behind Klaus. They laid comfortably under the drooping branches. Rebekah had been texting some random, surely pathetic, boy on her phone while Kol was already flirting with some brunette against the tree. Elijah seemed surprisingly calm for once, enjoying being back at college, now surrounded by his family and the woman he loved. Katherine rested her head on Elijah's side, in a full slumber. She had thrown a fit when they arrived because she wasn't able to get her ' _beauty sleep_ ' on the flight over with all the bickering going on. Klaus truly had no idea how his brother dealt with her, a handful would be the understatement of the century.

It was pretty routine to Klaus at this point, fake his way through college to please Elijah and Rebekah. He would also say Kol, but it's pretty clear that he could really give a shit about the whole ordeal as well. He had staked them all, more times then he could count, so this will have to due as an apology because it's the best one they're getting. He decided to get out his sketchbook and do the only thing that somehow seemed to calm him. As he took a deep breath, almost a sigh, he glanced around campus. That was one thing this university had going for it. The landscape was magnificent. Although, he had seemed to drawn every sculpture, building, or tree around. Chestnut trees, orchard trees, pine trees, he eventually even turned to drawing squirrels. He scoffed, squirrels. The furry little creatures.

He was losing inspiration. He needed something that captured the exquisiteness of art. The pure beauty found in it, something truly breathtaking.

He needed...

.

.

.

Someone like her.

.

.

.

Klaus gazed after the petite blonde who was spinning under what seemed to be some type of glitter or confetti. She seemed so carefree, her eyes lighting up just over the mere fact of being in that moment. Of all the years he had lived he's never quite seen something so extraordinary. A soul full of light. A sight so simple, yet so beautiful.

She was beautiful.

He looked around and spotted two others who were following behind her, laughing. They seemed to be good friends by the looks of it. Maybe one a boyfriend? At that thought, he felt a twang inside him that he immediately shook off. Not that boyfriend's ever stopped him before, but for some reason this stranger that may he be clear he did not know, belonging to someone else had an unsettling effect on him.

Breaking himself out of the unfamiliar feeling, he realized he must have been staring for way too long. He was entranced by her, by her beauty, and she had noticed. The blonde glanced over his way and their eyes locked. It felt as though and electric surge had flooded through him, shocking every nerve in his body. What felt like a millennium, was just a moment, one moment they had locked eyes. It was a moment he would never forget.

Who was she?

.

.

.

* * *

 **SO? IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Klaus and Caroline have made eye contact. The end right? Lol no we will be well fed in this story babes. How about Caroline and Bonnie's deal with Stefan to talk to Rebekah? They really just want him to have fun and try to be fully happy again after the whole love triangle with Elena and Damon... yikes *gets immediate headache*. Rebekah deserves love too so who knows how that will all play out. And I also just think Katherine and Elijah are just the softest little babies.**

 **P.S. If you want to have a better idea of what I picture "Kensington College" to look like, look up images of "Kenyon College" in Gambier, Ohio. It's a very grand, old- fashioned, aristocracy styled campus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was filled with joy, spinning around and laughing with her friends. This was the first time she'd ever really been away from Mystic Falls and she already felt different. She breathed in fresh air, that somehow felt different then home, and just felt truly content in that moment. This new chapter of her life was finally beginning and she had her best friends to experience it with.

When she opened her eyes, she felt a presence of someone looking her way. She looked to the right of her and noticed him staring at her. They locked eyes for a moment, briefly, before he looked away. Caroline couldn't help but feel curious about him. His hair was ruffled, looking a sandy blonde color, and a toned jawline with a small amount of scruff outlining it. He had some type of journal or notebook in front of him which meant he had to of been a writer or maybe an artist. She wasn't sure, but for some reason had an urge to know. Whoever he was and whatever he did, all she knew is he was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

It was Bonnie's voice that broke her out of whatever day- dreaming trance she had been in over him.

"Woah hottie alerts. Who are they?"

Bonnie must've followed Caroline's pointed stare because she gestured to the group of students that Caroline was just now noticing surrounded the mysterious boy she was gawking over. They were clearly close judging by another boy who looked about Caroline's age, messing with a blonde who appeared to be the same age as well. There was also a couple, she was guessing, that sat by, leaning on each other as their backs rested against the tree. Then, Caroline's eyes found him again, sitting with the group nonetheless but seemed to be closed off and in his own world.

Who was he?

She snapped herself out of it and laughed, "You just read my mind Bon... maybe you are psychic!"

The three friends shared a laugh, thinking back to a simpler time when Bonnie had excused her powers as some type of visions from the psyche. Caroline then had a brilliant idea and saw an opportunity so, of course, she took it.

"Stefan... how about you go talk to the blonde?" she said with a smirk, jabbing at Stefan's sides.

Bonnie's face then lit up with excitement, "YES! GO OVER THERE RIGHT. NOW."

"Come on guys, you can't be serious." Stefan said with what couldn't have been a more deadpan reaction.

"Um. I think we are dead serious. You're single and she's hot! All signs point to hot sex to me." Caroline said with a simple shrug.

Stefan just rolled his eyes as Bonnie chanted "DO IT DO IT DO IT" in the background.

"And need I remind you blondes always have more fun!" Caroline added with a pointed finger.

Bonnie faltered, "I'm going to try and not take offense to that and totally support it just because I need him to go through with this."

The two girls kept consistently urging Stefan to go through with it as they threw playful pokes and tickles to his sides.

"Okay! okay I'll do it..."

The two girls cheered triumphantly.

"at some campus party- IF I SEE HER."

The cheers came to an utter stop and looks of loss appeared on the girls' faces.

"Okay fine." Caroline and Bonnie agreed, begrudgingly.

"I'll admit going up to someone on a 'Welcoming Students Day, while they're already surrounded by a group of people, may not be the ideal first move." Caroline added, "but you have to PROMISE to go up to her if we see her out!"

"I will, I will. Besides, a blonde may be refreshing after what I went through with a brunette." Stefan said half light- heartedly and half whole.

His two best friends gave him a smile, filled with sympathy.

Not wanting to ruin the fun mood Bonnie challenged, "Scouts honor?" with a sway of her fingers.

He laughed and assured, "Scouts honor."

The trio then headed to the club tables, making sure to stop at the fashion table Caroline had been going on about. It was really nice to see so many clubs with different interests, so everyone could participate in something they enjoyed. They had passed a table for robotics, language arts, photography, theater, a debate team, dance team, and just about all the sports you can think of basically. When the club tables started to dwindle, the overwhelming shit show that was Greek life began.

"Holy shit." Bonnie cursed out, a part of her being confused but entranced all at once.

It was like entering a different realm. They were surrounded by a bunch of different tables with bundles of balloons while friendly football and frisbee tosses were being thrown around. It was definitely a change in atmosphere and not necessarily bad just exactly what Greek life is expected to be like.

Some kid approached Stefan and handed him a flyer, "Hey man! Come out and pledge Alpha Sigma Phi."

"Uh- cool thanks." Stefan was hesitant to agree and didn't want to hurt any egos if he turned the offer down on the spot so he went with the latter.

Stefan was just _that_ type of guy. Always respectful and polite, but really knew how to party when he loosened up so a fraternity could actually be good for him.

"You should do it!" Caroline beamed.

Stefan gave her a confused look, "What? No way."

Bonnie agreed while eating a pretzel they had gotten from one of the stands, "No I totally agree with Care, you're totally cut out for that douchey frat life."

Stefan shot her an offended ' _are you kidding me_ ' look, but couldn't help but laugh because she managed to utter those words out of her half pretzel- stuffed mouth, "If anyone is cut out for Greek life it's Caroline. She would manage to be the queen of every sorority somehow."

Bonnie widened her eyes at his words, "Also very true!"

Caroline just giggled knowing her friends were not entirely wrong. She did get pretty controlling and liked to be in charge, "I'd only do it if you both did too, and me and Bonnie would have to be some type of package deal." She added with a shrug.

They decided to approach some tables just for the hell of it, who knows if they'd actually go through with it because they also heard pledging really sucked. But, all had surprisingly seemed pretty nice so far.

That was until one particular table who just so happened to have a raging bitch as their head chairman.

Caroline and Bonnie approached the table, as Stefan followed behind, with cheery smiles.

"Hey! My name is Caroline and this is Bonn-"

The girl saw Caroline and Bonnie and laughed as she immediately turned the other way, completely ignoring them. The two friends exchanged a look and Bonnie could tell Caroline was already fuming. Oh no. Stefan just prepared for the outburst he knew was seconds away.

 _3… 2… 1._

"Um. Excuse me, but I believe someone was speaking until your bitch attitude interrupted."

"Here we go." Bonnie mumbled to herself, knowing there was no holding back her best friend when things like this happened.

The girl turned back to face them and gave Caroline the most condescending smile, "and what about it?"

Caroline was livid. Who did this girl think she was? She started laughing because it really was blowing her mind how this girl thought she actually cared about being in their sorority.

"Wow! You are really just not worth the calories I burn talking to you." Caroline said with a just as condescending smile, "bye- bye now, you self- possessed, shallow bitch!"

"It's AURORA actually." The girl yelled after Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan.

Caroline whipped around with a dramatic gasp, "I don't care!", holding a hand over her heart for good measure. Stefan laughed, shaking his head, as Bonnie threw up a peace sign to Aurora as they walked away.

How the hell were they already dealing with drama?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Double post! Unheard of in this household, but we love that. - Caroline could definitely run the fashion world if she set her mind to it. That girl is incredible. Just like the friendship between her, Bonnie and Stefan. I love their dynamic together, they care about each other so much my heart bursts. We have a new character that surfaced in this chapter... Aurora. I just wanted to give some background on what is in store for this character. She will not play a monumental role in this story, she definitely seems to be a drama stirrer. Who knows. Also, there's more Klaus in the next chapter for those who missed him in this one and maybe even some new found friendships?**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline was more then happy to be getting back to her and Bonnie's dorm. After a long day of ' _getting to know you_ ' ice breakers and stuffing their faces with foods that were most definitely not healthy. She was just about ready to collapse from being so tired.

Luckily, they had all been placed in the same building and floor so Stefan couldn't have too much fomo _~fear of missing out~_ when the girls were in their room for the night.

They had briefly stopped back at the car and managed to get all of their luggage, Stefan and Caroline holding a few more bags then Bonnie due to their extra strength. Stefan, being the gentleman that he is, made sure to take Caroline and Bonnie to their room first before heading back to his. They opened the door to a fairly spacious room with two twin beds on either side, not ideal when you're used to at least a full size, but it's college so they weren't expecting anything more. They actually had their own bathroom, which was definitely a bonus to Caroline. Using a bathroom shared by a whole floor of people would be the true evil in this world... she's too big of a germaphobe to deal with that.

"It's actually better than I was expecting." Bonnie said with a satisfactory smile.

"Yeah we can definitely make this work." Caroline's eyes scanned the room, already thinking of all the ways to decorate the area.

Stefan placed down the last bag and yawned, "Alright, I am super exhausted so I think I'm going to go do a swan dive into my bed and will see you guys tomorrow."

The girls just laughed and waved him off, giving him _thank_ _yous_ for making sure they were situated in their room. How Elena ever chose Damon over him still boggled Caroline's mind, he was such a gem.

Caroline took another look around the room now covered in bags, luggage, and big tubs of containers, "Maybe we should tackle all this tomorrow."

Bonnie let out a big sigh, "Oh thank god, I am so tired." She whined as she curled up onto her bed with her pillow and blanket.

Caroline laughed and plopped onto her bed doing the same, "Agreed."

* * *

Stefan finally reached his room that was just at the opposite end of the hall from his friends. He was placed in some sort of three- person suite which he wasn't entirely sold on, but he at least had two chances of actually liking a roommate so he guessed it was better than the ladder.

He was not expecting, however, to open the door to a group of people already in his room.

He was greeted by, if he was calling it as he saw it, a self- righteous english kid, "Mate! You must be our roommate."

"Uh yeah, I guess so. My name's Stefan."

Stefan shook the boy's hand and tried to push aside all first judgements. He really didn't want to hate the roommates he was going to have to deal with all year.

"Name's Kol and aren't we in for a year..." Kol said with a devilish smirk.

Stefan grew a cautious eye, but just decided to go with it, "Maybe so, if you can keep up." He said with a confident shrug.

Kol was almost taken back by his roommate's confidence and gave Stefan a look of approval and steady nod, "This is my brother Niklaus, he's our other roommate."

"It's Klaus." He corrected, sitting on a chair in the corner with his feet prepped up onto a desk. Stefan gave him a nod and couldn't help but notice Klaus giving him a pointed stare.

"And this pretty little thing is..." Kol paused for a moment trying to remember the brunette's name he had been talking to all day.

"Nicole." The girl threw an irritated glare to Kol as her friends pulled her along with them, leaving the room.

"Right!" Kol chuckled and let out a carefree sigh, "you win some, you lose some, right Stefan?"

Klaus just scoffed in the corner and began to slightly laugh. His brother could be such an imbecile, but that girl was quite unremarkable so he really doesn't blame him for forgetting.

"Yeah I guess so." Stefan said hesitantly. What the hell kind of roommates did he get stuck with?

Kol sprawled out onto his bed, biting into an apple. Klaus stared at Stefan as he was unpacking some of his things. He's seen him before that's for sure. Trying to place the face, Klaus finally realized where he had seen Stefan. He was with the blonde girl earlier that day, the one who Klaus thought may possibly be her boyfriend. It made his skin crawl knowing he could be rooming with the boyfriend of the girl he was so entranced by.

Klaus took the opportunity of silence to gain some intel. Even if he wasn't her boyfriend there's still the possibility of him being a werewolf, vampire, or the worse of the three a human; prospectively dangerous even so any information would be helpful to Klaus, "So, Stefan was it?"

Stefan turned slightly, "Yes... Klaus was it?"

He seemed to have some sort of confidence which Klaus appreciated. There's nothing worse then a meek fool who will let others walk all over him. He smirked, "So what brings you to Kensington of all places?"

Stefan sighed, deciding to give up on unpacking for the night and jumped onto his bed, "Well let's just say I've had to deal with a lot of shit throughout..." he paused, being sure to not slip to possibly a human how long he's been alive, "let's just say a good amount of years in my life, and heard about this college from some old friends so I decided to give it a try."

Klaus nodded along picking up on how he fumbled his words when talking about ' _years_ ', but decided to leave it for now and just keep an eye on him for the time being. He would certainly be able to tell over the next few days whether he was human or not which now he was thinking most likely not.

"So any of these old friends that attend here as well?"

"Nah, they're a few years older so they've already come and gone. It's just me and two of my friends from back home."

Klaus eyebrows raised as he tapped the pencil in his hand, noting Stefan's use of ' _friends_ '.

Kol joined in after hearing that, "Any of these friends happen to be some beautiful ladies?" He said with an _innocent_ smirk.

Stefan eyed Kol, already knowing what kind of guy he was from this first meeting, "Yeah... both actually." He said hesitantly, being the protective brother, figure he was over them.

"So, you're not romantically tied to one of the two?" Klaus asked, his breath half collapsing as he awaited the answer.

Stefan furrowed his brows and joked, "No... why you interested?"

Klaus shot Stefan an irritated look and Stefan challenged him with a pointed glare. The two then broke out into laughter and suddenly the atmosphere had felt a little lighter.

Kol butted in, "I was about to grab my popcorn and watch the gay, love- fest from over here."

Klaus was still weary, but at least he knew that their roommate wasn't an entire waste of space. Especially, now that the beautiful blonde wasn't taken by him.

"Maybe you aren't half bad, Stefan."

The three roommates talked and joked around for a few hours before they finally went to their rooms.

Klaus never had been able to sleep well, ever really, so he was up for quite some time afterwards. His hand drawing the inner thoughts that encapsulated his mind, a drawing which soon became clear to him was of the girl he saw earlier that day. He looked back through his drawings from the day, seeing hints of her in every one. In one, a sketch of all things beautiful and somewhere in the midst were her eyes. In another, a meadow and a bundle of flowers being smelt by her gumdrop nose, as her loose curls flowed down her back. She had never left his mind.

He let out a sigh and tossed his sketchbook on the desk, adjacent to his bed. He needed to sleep and get her off his mind.

 _Klaus Mikaelson does not fall in love at first sight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 5! Klaus is hooked just from one look at Caroline. How he handles all of these feelings, only time will tell. I put in some Klefan in this chapter just for kicks. I know it's actually a pretty popular crack ship and I'm not gonna lie the two are hot, so together? Wow. Lol. That's just the beginning of this beautiful bromance. But, Stefan is and always will be Caroline's friend first, so things can falter very quickly if anything ever goes wrong.**

 **~ Would love to hear some feedback on the style of these chapters. Do you like the mixed point of views or prefer more Caroline? I find Caroline much easier to write, but I still want to show interactions between other characters that she isn't involved in. Maybe, mostly Caroline pov, but still some insight from other characters as well? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline had just woken up maybe 30 minutes before, but already showered so she started looking for an outfit for the day. She peered over at Bonnie and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Ugh! Bonnie!" She picked up her pillow and threw it directly at Bonnie's face immediately waking her.

"WHA- WHAT I'M AWAKE!" Bonnie jolted out of her deep sleep.

Caroline laughed at the frightened look on her best friend's face, "well get to getting ready then missy! We've got a whole day ahead of us."

Caroline was beaming with a bright smile. Their first official day on a college campus. Yes! She's been waiting so long for this and it's finally all happening. She couldn't contain her excitement much longer and just wanted to get going already.

The two girls were finishing up getting ready, Bonnie was doing her makeup and Caroline took a curling iron to her hair to give herself some bouncy curls. They heard a tuneful knock on the door and rightfully assumed it was Stefan, so Bonnie had opened the door for him to wait until they were done. Beauty takes time okay... he would have to deal with it.

"I did bring breakfast madam's." Stefan said with a royal bow.

"Yes!" Bonnie gestured triumphantly.

"YOU'RE A SAINT!" Caroline was practically starving.

The three sat around eating bagels and egg sandwiches and talking about how their nights had gone over.

"So how are the roommates?" Caroline asked Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

"Questionable." Stefan said with certainty, "They seem pretty cool so far, but let's hope that doesn't change quickly."

"Look on the bright side, at least you aren't stuck with a drill sergeant." Bonnie have a side smile.

Caroline's mouth drop and her and Stefan gave each other a look which Bonnie soon realized was heading nowhere good for her.

Bonnie threw her hands up in defense. The two friends paused briefly before pouncing on her, Stefan pinning Bonnie's arms down as Caroline tackled her.

"Take it back!"

"Wha- NO!"

They started poking Bonnie in her sides... for war tactics, of course. They were going to win and accept a retraction for that statement.

"TAKE IT BACK OR I WILL SHOVE THE REST OF THIS EGG SANDWICH IN YOUR MOUTH!" Caroline held her half eaten breakfast sandwich in the air, awaiting a response.

A look of disgust appeared on Bonnie's face as she saw the egg peering out of the biscuit and Caroline's hand moving closer to her mouth with it.

"OkAY- okay! I tap out- I TAP OUT!"

Stefan and Caroline jumped off of her and erupted in cheers, high- fiving each other.

"Another win, hell yeah." Stefan cheered as Bonnie playfully stuck her tongue out at her two best friends.

"Love you my bonbon." Caroline gave her a squeeze.

The trio gathered their things and headed out to go explore the campus more and walk through their class schedules for the following week. Caroline hated being unprepared. The best case scenario was knowing where every building was beforehand, so she didn't end up being late to her classes because she got lost. It was also just a good way to spend the day, considering they had nothing to really do. It's syllabus week. So, classes don't officially start until next week, leaving them with a few more days and nights filled with nothing to do. Ugh. Caroline just hoped the nights wouldn't be as boring as they were back in Mystic Falls most of the time.

* * *

Klaus' phone buzzed, waking him out of his already light sleep. He growled as he picked up the phone and saw a message from Elijah.

 _Bekah and Katerina would like some breakfast. Would you and little brother care to join?_

Well, he was hungry.

Klaus showered had gotten dressed within 20 minutes and headed into Kol's room, waking him up by whipping him with his wet, twisted up towel.

Kol shot awake from the quick lash of pain, "FUCK!" He glared up to Klaus smirking over him, "oh screw you mate."

Klaus chuckled as he walked out of his little brother's room, "Elijah wants to meet for breakfast, do get up."

Kol was quickly dressed and the two boys were making their way out of their suite.

"Stefan's nowhere to be seen, already. I guess he's an early riser."

Klaus looked around before closing the door, "I suppose so."

He was probably off with his friends, more specifically the blonde somewhere. Not that he cared, Klaus assured himself.

The brothers arrived at the campus diner to Rebekah, Elijah, and Katherine waiting out front.

Elijah and Katherine have an apartment together and Klaus supposed they had picked up Rebekah on the way. She had her own room being the spoiled brat she was, in the building just around the bend on the same side of campus, so it wouldn't have been far for them.

The family made their way into the diner and to one of the larger tables in the back. All eyes were planted on them as soon as they arrived, to no one's surprise. It's something they've all gotten used to.

The three brothers watched Rebekah and Katherine bicker over what they were ordering. Klaus scoffed at them, growing quickly irritated.

"Shut up Nik." Rebekah eyed him.

"Um- can I just have the house omelette with like toast or something?" Katherine was extremely indecisive when it came to her food. She would've had the whole menu, but she was too hot for all the carbs.

Rebekah, however, always stuck with a more moderate choice, "I'll just take some toast and jam with a tea please."

The waitress tiredly nodded about to leave before Rebekah grabbed her arm.

Focusing in on her pupils, "Caffeine free. Don't mess it up this time." She said with a quick smile.

The waitress nodded again leaving before Rebekah grabbed her again, whipping her back to face her. Klaus smirked at his little sister's power play.

"Do be a bit more cheery too, dear." Rebekah added, the waitress now appeared to have a wide smile, nodding along with a new found energy before she walked away.

Rebekah flipped her hair behind her shoulder and turned back to her family. Elijah gave her a stern look as the rest of the group gave approving smirks.

"What? I just didn't want her to prepare my tea wrong again." She pouted innocently.

Elijah choosing to ignore the fiasco changed the topic and the family sat, having a nice breakfast all together for once.

 _Ding._

Katherine looked at her phone to see a text from a girl she met the day before.

"Ugh thank god! Party tonight at Kappa Tau."

The Mikaelsons all looked up to the over exuberant brunette with confused looks.

"How the bloody hell do you already know when all the parties are?" Kol asked.

"It's quite literally been a day." Rebekah added.

"You all know I make contacts quickly." Katherine smirked, "Something, I may add, you learn to do after being chased for a few hundred years by the same person." She sarcastically smiled to Klaus.

"You were a bitch and I wanted you dead. What would you have preferred me to do?" Klaus said with a raise of an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes as Elijah de- escalated the situation.

It was quite the refreshing morning, besides the minor use of compulsion on a human and the always fascinating feud between Klaus and Katherine.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan had practically walked all around the campus three times over by the time they were finished going through their schedules. They only had a few classes with each other, but some were better than none Caroline supposed.

They all stood in front of the Arts and Theater building, where Caroline would have her last class of the week, on Thursday's. They all got lucky and have Friday's off! So Thursday nights were fair game for hang outs, movie nights, and parties.

"Oop. Hot guys. Heading this way. SOS." Bonnie murmured, under her breath.

Caroline giggled at how nervous her friend got around boys and looked up to see about a group of 5 approaching. To no surprise, they were definitely all attractive.

"Hey girls!"

The boy in the front of the 'pack', no pun intended, eyed both Caroline and Bonnie up and down, before he turned to Stefan.

"What's up bro, the names Isaac."

Caroline gave Bonnie a look. Ew. He ruined it when he looked at them like meat and used the term 'bro'.

"Hey, man." Stefan nodded back.

The group of guys were clearly very rowdy and honestly seemed a little drunk too which surprised Caroline considering it was barely the afternoon. They were jumping all around, messing with each other, yelling weird frat chants around campus. It boggled Caroline's mind a little bit, just a little too much going on for her to get on board with.

"So, there's a party tonight at Kappa Tau. You should all come."

Stefan was about to interject.

"Don't worry bro. We do ratios, every two girls to one guy equals out, so you'll get in."

The boy said to Stefan before he could open his mouth.

Caroline exchanged a few looks with Stefan and Bonnie, trying to telepathically decide on some type of escape plan from this.

"Yeah we actually have a lot of unpacking to do so-" Caroline began to say when one of the other boys interrupted her.

"Come on! It's sylly week!"

Another jumped in.

"Time to get wasted before classes start. LET'S GO!"

They all began rallying for the three of them to go and Caroline decided to just mediate the decision and give them a ' _possibly_ ' decision. She took one for the team and took one of the boys number, which actually got them to leave, finally.

"Are you actually thinking we should go to this?" Stefan asked.

Caroline really only said ' _possibly_ ' just to get them to leave, but it is college so she isn't fully against a party. Even if that meant having to deal with a few obnoxious boys.

"I'm not sure- they seemed to be complete jerks. Maybe if we have nothing else to do?" She gave her two friends an unsure expression.

"It could be a way to actually meet people." Bonnie agreed.

"I'll do whatever, you know me." Stefan was just easy going like that.

Caroline nodded, before turning on her heal and the three friends headed back up to the dorm.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

 **THEY'RE ALL HEADED TO THE SAME PARTY! *cries for days* I can't wait. Oh, and don't worry the "feud" between Klaus and Katherine is just as loving as it is hateful now. There's no real fight between them ever since her and Elijah have gotten together. They're more like siblings who fight all the time rather than enemies.**

 **Leave a review and some feedback if you'd like because I'd also like. :) Xx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to my awesome (and patient) readers! I know it's been a bit, but forgive me! I was at the end of my semester and had to get my grades sorted together AND study for finals. Ugh, the worst. But now I'm free! And to thank you all for your patience... here is an extra long chapter (in regards to the length of my usual chapters).**

 **Also, a quick head's up. Katherine does look like Elena, but it's a small detail I chose to ignore and just let be. I didn't think it was necessary to go into an in depth conversation of how they look the same since we've all seen that already.**

 **The song I was listening to while writing this, and the one that's italicized throughout the chapter is "U and I" by Galantis. Give it a listen, you'll get the whole vibe of the party and _that_ moment. ;)**

 **But, enough of me rambling. It's party time!**

 **\- Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to The Vampire Diaries. -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Well how does it look?"

"I liked the red one better."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. This was the third dress she tried on, but Katherine was still insisting on the red.

"Are you certain? Blues and purples compliment my skin tone better."

Katherine was lying on the sofa in Rebekah's dorm, (more like suite) mainly sidetracked by a gossip magazine. She sighed, looking up, knowing Rebekah wouldn't stop until she had a full, detailed response.

"The blue is pretty and the purple had a very mysterious vibe to it, but the red was hot. It's our first college party, so I'm going to stick with hot." She said with a simple shrug.

Taking Katherine's advice, Rebekah slipped back into the red dress. She was right, it was perfect for the occasion. The dress loosely gathered at the top with a deep rectangular drop that showed off her chest -which she always enjoyed to do, tastefully of course- it hugged at her waist, and the hem came to about her mid thigh, so it wasn't too dressy. The blonde vixen turned to the mirror again, pressing her hands down her sides, a speck of insecurity peaking through that wasn't going unnoticed by Katherine.

"Trust me Bekah, I know these things." With sympathetic eyes, the brunette tried her best to offer comfort, "I mean, look at me."

Katherine jumped off the couch and slowly spun around once, showing off her outfit. She decided to go with her usual night time wear, some tight, black leather pants paired with a black bodysuit that dipped into a deep V, and some black high- heeled boots that came to her thigh. Just how she likes it… _black like her soul._ She smirked at her own humour.

Rebekah sighed, peering back to the mirror surely over analyzing herself.

Katherine was going to ignore it. She would've ignored it before, but lately she's been having more and more of a hard time just worrying about herself. It was like her heart was growing a size with every passing day… what was she the grinch? Ugh. She rolled her eyes, she was getting too soft and she puts the entire blame on Elijah. The two girls had grown closer since her and the oldest Mikaelson started dating and as much as she wouldn't like to admit it, his siblings became her family too. So, seeing Rebekah like this wasn't exactly fun for her.

With the angel on her shoulder winning over the devil, Katherine made her way over to Rebekah and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll look great, guys will be falling over you, Elijah and Klaus will get all protective, and that's when I'll have to step in and tell them to politely stake themselves."

She waved her hand as she plopped back onto the couch, already done with the overly- sappy moment.

Klaus, then, so eloquently barged into the dorm, not even bothering to knock, followed by Elijah and Kol. The girls rolled their eyes as Kol started gawking about his afternoon delight.

"I'm telling you, this girl was A TASTE. It nearly took me 10 seconds to completely drain her dry."

Klaus yawned at his little brother's story, while Elijah immediately asked him to try and be a little more subtle about his conquests.

Katherine scoffed as she flipped through another page of the magazine, "Classless as ever, I see."

"What? Suddenly Miss Katerina Petrova can't handle a little talk of human flesh?" Kol snickered.

"No, I couldn't care less about the human, just like to get under that meek skin of yours." Katherine smirked.

Elijah tried to control the slight smile that appeared on his face at his girlfriend's venomous retaliations, but failed to hold his composure, making Rebekah all but lose it. Elijah was never one to falter his "nobility" clause, so when the facade crumbled, it could even bring a smile to Klaus' face.

Rebekah wiped the tears from her eyes, giving a small pat to Kol's back, "Let's just get to the party. I need to get drunk."

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan had been lying around in the girls' dorm for a few hours trying to keep themselves busy which turned into Bonnie taking those random buzzfeed quizzes. She read through all the questions aloud for the three of them to answer, which spiraled into the group going on pottermore and finding out which Hogwarts houses they would be sorted into.

"Ravenclaw. Yes!" Caroline beamed, her wit is something she prides herself on so she hadn't expected anything different.

"I got Hufflepuff." Bonnie whined, "Isn't that the one no one wants to be in?"

"Hufflepuff is completely underrated if you ask me! And it's the perfect fit because you are so caring AND loyal." Caroline shook her best friend out of her disappointment with a nudje.

"I got Gryffindor?" Stefan asked, "That's the one the main kid is in right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Stefan your little knowledge on one of the greatest, magical series of all time frustrates me."

"Yeah it's totally disrespectful to our supernatural culture that you don't know about Hogwarts..." Bonnie joked, bringing Stefan to a laugh.

"I know about Hogwarts, but _sorry_ if I don't hop on every bandwagon of book and film series. I have been around for a while, you know, sometimes it's hard to keep up!"

"You do have the hero hair for Gryffindor though, so I'm not surprised." Caroline added.

The three friends ordered Chinese food before the girls started breaking down the story of Harry Potter to Stefan and even forced him into watching the first of the 8 part movie series. When the credits rolled it was around 9pm and the friends were laying around on their phones.

Caroline pouted, "I'm bored."

Stefan sighed, sitting up from the bed of pillows he made up on the floor, "Well what would you like to do Care?"

"I don't know! If I wanted to be this bored I could've stayed in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie laughed, agreeing with her neurotic friend who could never just do nothing. Caroline grabbed the college handout she was given on welcoming day and looked for any activities going on around campus.

"Nothing to do that the school listed." She huffed trying to think of something they could do until- _light bulb_! She looked over to her friends with a devious smirk before innocently suggesting, "we could always go to that party."

"The frat house?" Stefan grimaced.

"Yeah why not! We aren't doing anything else. I'm sure they'll be a bunch of people there." Caroline could use a night to let loose and Bonnie eagerly agreed.

"Alright, I said I'd do whatever, so I'm in."

"That's more like it! Okay, go get changed and we'll leave in an hour. I think college time is set back further than high school parties, so it probably won't really be getting started until around 10 anyway."

Stefan gave Caroline a confused look, "What I'm wearing isn't ok?"

Her and Bonnie eyed each other before turning back to their best friend who could sometimes be _such a guy_.

"Let's see…" Caroline tapped a finger against her upper lip, the inner stylist in her breaking out, "well you're already in jeans, so just put on that grey button down you have and roll the sleeves up about half way."

"Ugh, fine." Stefan grabbed his things and headed back to his dorm.

"And put a little fresh gel in that hero hair!" She shouted as he left the room.

Let the search begin. Caroline started looking through her closet, trying to decide on the look she was going for. It was their first college party ever, so she wanted to make an impression and it's not like she had much time to do her usual dilly dallying. Bonnie decided on a black leather skirt and a cropped, mint green top that hung off at her shoulders and Caroline flipped through a few different dresses before deciding on a black mini dress. It seemed simple, but it had a straight across neckline, with some spaghetti straps, and hugged her body well. She wanted to look hot. _Like Princess Grace of Monaco hot!_ _Well, maybe that kind of hot is more for a formal, this was like Naomi Lapaglia hot, but that's besides the point!_ She grabbed a pair of her lace up, chunky high heels and started re curling a few strands of her hair that had fallen out throughout the day.

When Stefan returned, the girls were finishing up their makeup, adding a few last touches of lip gloss and mascara before heading to the party.

* * *

"I'm already regretting these heels." Bonnie huffed.

They had to walk a few blocks to get to the party and cobblestone isn't very friendly to girls in heels.

"Beauty is pain." Caroline nodded, trying to reassure Bonnie and maybe even herself that the pain would be worth it.

As they approached the frat house, and make no mistake it was exactly what Caroline had expected it to be, their mouths dropped. Groups of wild kids lingered around the front porch with red solo cups as people shuffled in and out of the house, the loud music flooded the street whenever the door swung open.

 _Think I can fly_

 _When I'm with you_

 _My arms are wide_

 _Catching fire as the wind blows_

"Well, we aren't getting any drunker standing here." Caroline lead the three friends up the stairs and into the house.

"Holy shit." Bonnie gaped and Caroline couldn't blame her because _wow..._ you would think they were in a scene from 'American Pie' or that movie 'Neighbors'. You know, one of those college movies that everybody knows about.

The lights were dimmed, but the room was illuminated in iridescent lights that hung on each wall. There were crowds of people packed into a fairly large house with kegs of beer and jungle juice (that sounds dangerous) in every corner, a beer pong table was set up off to the side, and an open area centered it all, covered with people dancing. They even had there own freaking DJ!

Caroline was impressed which is not done easily, "College parties do not mess around."

 _I know that I'm rich enough for pride_

 _I see a billion dollars in your eyes_

 _Even if we're strangers until we die_

Klaus was leaning against the corner staircase, drinking straight out of a bottle of scotch. He tended to be more of a loner at these type of affairs, typically because he didn't enjoy people all too much. Elijah was off as soon as they arrived, making acquaintances with some of the members of the frat, who were also in some sort of a tightly knit secret society, and Rebekah and Katherine went for drinks of their own. They apparently had no problem drinking the toxic red juice. _If it gets me drunk, I'll drink it,_ Katherine bluntly stated.

"Brother!" Kol appeared with two girls hung under each arm, "Come. Enjoy the party."

Klaus deadpanned at his younger brother, the two girls giggling under his arms. He wondered how they were taken so quickly with Kol, every time it never failed. Then again, he would say he was surprised at his brother's charm when it came to women, but he did learn all his best tactics from Klaus.

Taking another swig from the half emptied bottle, Klaus began to follow when his sight was set on a figure by the door. _And what a figure it was_. His eyes traced her from head to toe, taking in the petite bodis of the girl, until he saw the familiar bounce of blonde curls. _It was her._ She glanced around the room, almost in awe of her surroundings. He assumed parties such as these were unfamiliar territory for her, but my god was she stunning.

 _I wanna run away_

 _Anywhere out this place_

 _I wanna run away_

 _Just you and I_

Caroline gaped around the room, unable to fully take in the view before her, when she locked eyes with him. It was as if an electric surge was sent through her body. I mean, seriously why the hell was he looking at her like that?! Her eyes drifted to his slightly parted lips and she felt her insides burn, suddenly feeling intimidated under his stare. _It was him_. The same boy from under the willow tree.

The music bursted through the speakers and screams erupted from the dance floor as the beat of the song dropped, breaking the trance she found herself in. She gulped, trying to moisten her now _very dry_ throat.

"Let's get drinks, shall we?" She said with a self assuring nod.

Stefan lead Caroline and Bonnie through the crowd, trying to find an area that wasn't so crowded, but suddenly got cut off by some drunk frat boys arguing over who won the last round of flip cup. They tried to make there way back over to each other but weren't having much luck.

"We'll just grab drinks and meet back up!" Caroline yelled over the herd, linking her arm around Bonnie's so they didn't get pulled apart as well.

Stefan nodded before heading to the nearest keg, at the opposite side of the house, to fill his cup with some beer when he saw a familiar face off in the corner. He strolled over, feeling the sensation of the sour alcohol seep down his throat. "They're really calling this beer huh?"

Klaus peeled his stare off the blonde's path. He scoffed, "Apparently so."

The two took another sip of their drinks and Stefan gagged. It was worse the second time around. Klaus raised his eyebrows at his roommate, who now he saw was quite the dramatic and handed over his bottle, "A few swigs, that's all-" which Stefan gladly took.

"Mate! You're here!" Kol came running over, throwing an arm around Stefan's shoulder.

The blonde still invading his thoughts, Klaus asked,"Where's these so called friends of yours?" He was a strategic man and he intended to play out these next few moves precisely.

"We got separated when we came in, they are-" Stefan tried spotting his friends.

Klaus scanned through the bustling room and immediately found her again. He didn't know her, but somehow he knew he could spot her anywhere. There she stood, her head throwing back with laughter. She was enchanting to him and he hadn't even truly met her.

"There they are, getting drinks." Stefan pointed, crumbling Klaus out of his thoughts.

Kol looked over to the opposite side of the house and saw the two girls, "Now they look like a taste." He murmured, under his breath in Klaus' ear.

A look of fury covered the hybrid's face. He leaned toward his younger brother, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"Oh relax brother, I have my eyes on the girl's pretty little friend." Kol smirked.

Stefan gulped down on the offered bottle when his heightened hearing picked up on the brothers' exchange. Immediately, he stiffened, on guard of his friends. His roommates were vampires or werewolves... he didn't know, but worse case scenario was already playing in his head.

" _How could you let this happen?" Caroline wheeped, her skin slowly turning grey._

" _I thought we were-" Bonnie spit up blood, "your best friends."_

Stefan faltered, what he chose to do next could ultimately seal his friends' fate. Looking over to Klaus and Kol who were still bickering, he tried his best to size them up. He probably had a good amount of years on them, that's what would usually be the case for any new vampires he ever came across, but worse comes to worse he would take them both on right? Well he hoped, for his own sake, that were true.

Shifting back into his protective instincts he stepped in front of his two roommates with crossed arms, "No fucking chance."

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie finally managed to squirm their way to the drinks and decided on some jungle juice. The _juice of death_ is what they were calling it which seriously sounded a little worrisome to Caroline, so she made sure to compel the two boys handing them out to make sure they weren't drugged. Their eyes glazed over before answering _no_. Which was a plus because Caroline really didn't feel like kicking anyone's ass tonight. Taking their first sips of the red juice and- _oh wow_. _No wonder it's called the juice of death!_ All Caroline could taste was tropical goodness with a small, underlying sting of alcohol as it ran down her throat. Compared to the straight liquor they'd all chug down in high school, this was a serious upgrade which is why it was now deemed dangerous. Drinking too much of the sugar- filled heaven could even alter Caroline's vampire abilities. And that says a lot. She could only imagine how Bonnie was feeling if it was already starting to make her feel all loosey goosey.

"Go easy with the jungle juice. I warn you, it'll feel like hell in the morning." Caroline heard a voice call out from behind them.

The two friends turned around to see a curly- head brunette who had the same drink of choice. "It's worth it for the fun you'll get out of it though." She smirked.

Caroline eyed the girl, immediately taking a liking to her sass. She took down another gulp of the red poison before introducing herself, "I'm Caroline."

"Katherine." The brunette smirked, "and you would be?"

"Bonnie! Nice to meet you."

"You too, hun. And let me just say… your skirt, and your dress." She pointed between the two, "I'm borrowing."

"Only if you let me borrow that bodysuit!" Caroline wagered.

Katherine laughed with an impressed nod of approval, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

The three girls talked over the loud music, Katherine dishing on all of the intel she's conjured up about the usual -boys and gossip- since being here.

"What? Already found some new best friends?" A tall blonde strutted over, looking down at her nails. Caroline noted her to be a bit more standoffish, clearly.

"Oh shut up." Katherine rolled her eyes, "This is Rebekah. I _guess_ you could say she's like my sister by now..."

"Soon to be sister- in law would be more fitting."

Caroline and Bonnie nodded along, not really following what the whole 'sister in law' thing was about.

"Her and my brother have this whole thing." Rebekah added with a brief wave of her hand as if she read their thoughts.

"Okay, all caught up now!" Caroline said matter of factly.

"Barely." Rebekah deadpanned, before talking to Bonnie.

Caroline would usually be offended by the other blonde's short witted nature, but Katherine leaned over and explained that's just how she was.

"...and she may be a little jealous because you're blonde and we click. Simple things like that get under her skin." Katherine shrugged.

Caroline gave the brunette a confused look, turned laughter, when she was met with a ' _deal with it'_ expression from Katherine. They did oddly click out of nowhere.

 _Just you and I, I, I, I, I_

 _You and I, I, I, I, I_

"Anyways, I love this song. So, none of you have a choice. You're dancing... now!" Katherine strutted ahead, pulling the lot onto the dance floor just in time for the beat to drop again. Caroline laughed as she grabbed Bonnie, Katherine was shimmying, and Rebekah swayed her hips. They all jumped around, immediately surrounded by a cloud of people dancing along.

 _You and I, I, I, I, I_

 _You and I, I, I, I, I_

 _Just you and I_

The synthetic beats pulsated through the house now and the dance floor seemed to have erupted with screams and singing. Stefan glared at the two roommates, waiting for their response. Kol turned to Klaus, ready to follow his brother's lead with just one look.

Klaus eyed Stefan before suddenly grabbing his shoulder, under the firm grip of his hand, "So vampire?"

Stefan tried to shake loose, but couldn't get out from under the force hold Klaus had him under. Definitely, the strength of a vampire. _Shit_. Klaus was strong which meant he was older than him. Kol too. He knew he wouldn't be able to take them both on and definitely not at once, so there was really only one option.

Stefan sighed, giving into the question, "Yes."

Klaus titled his head back and nodded. He knew he must've been something from the first conversation they'd had. All that talk of time, new beginnings, and old friends.

Stefan shifted his glare to Kol, "Don't think I won't hesitate to fight you just because you're older than me. You better not touch them."

Kol began to snicker and respond when Klaus held up his hand to stop him. Stefan was worried they were after his friends. A fair judgment considering Kol's bluntness, but the thought of anything happening to her made Klaus' stomach turn. He didn't know why, but it did. He wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on her. He normally wouldn't give a second thought to what happens to her friend, but he supposed friendship would mean something to the girl.

Klaus let out a displeasing sigh before letting go of Stefan, "No one's going to hurt them. Kol is an imbecile, but he can control himself."

"And you?" Stefan deadpanned.

"You don't need to worry about me." Klaus assured.

"How do I know that?"

Klaus paused, deliberating a believable excuse.

"I don't tend to kill a roommate's friends. It gets... messy."

Lie. If they were under any other circumstance, Klaus wouldn't think twice before killing his roommate's friends, but in this case he was telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt them. Just not for the reason Stefan thought.

The three roommates came to an agreement before Kol drunkenly excused himself, heading over to a raven- haired girl by the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to go find my friends." Stefan scurried off and Klaus was left in peace with his bottle of scotch once more.

He threw back another kick of the hard stuff when he saw her dancing and - _oh bloody hell his sister and Katherine have already seemed to latch on_. Not that he entirely blamed them. They always had a certain standard when it came to choosing their friends, if any, which proved their impeccable taste he supposed.

* * *

Three songs later and their drinks were already empty.

"Ugh! I'm out." Caroline flipped over her cup, displaying the lack of alcohol.

"Me too." Bonnie shouted over the blaring speakers, lifting the solo cup into the air.

"Ok- game plane ladies." Katherine said sternly. The doe- eyed girl looked around the sea of people, figuring out the best route of escape, "I'm all good on drinks, but you two grab yours so I can go talk to my sexy man over there."

Caroline and Bonnie followed the direction Katherine nodded in. A clean cut, refined looking gentlemen talked with a few of the frat's leading brothers. He was extremely handsome, but not the type of guy Caroline had thought Katherine would be into. Just from the way he carried himself you could see how different he was from her, but the more she thought about it they could totally have that whole 'Fifty Shades' thing going on.

"Ok- hello Christian Grey…" Caroline gaped.

"You don't even know the half of it." Katherine smirked.

Bonnie laughed at the two, already seeing the trouble she'll have to get them out of together in the future, "Game plan sounds good! What about Rebekah?"

"Oh , trust me. Bekah is fully occupied for the time being." Katherine gave a pointed stare to the amazon blonde who was grinding against a random she had been talking to, before making her own way over to Elijah, pulling him in for a lustful kiss.

The two virginian girls covered their small smiles at the rambunctious style the two other girls possessed. They were definitely not in the small town of Mystic Falls, with the prying eyes of adults all around them, anymore.

Caroline hooked her arm through Bonnie's and began to squirm through the crowd again, "Where the hell is Stefan?"

Klaus saw the group of girls disperse from the dance floor. To his own surprise, he completely ignored the embarrassment Rebekah was bringing to their family with the chump on the dance floor and went after the blonde who's been consuming his very thoughts. Growing more irritated as he weaved in and out of the new wave of people who loitered in, he huffed. If only he could compel them all to jump off the balcony, he would be moving at a lot faster rate that's for certain. Refocusing on his goal, he shuffled- _more aggressively if he's being honest_ \- through the crowd. And there she was. In that little black dress that hugged her curves oh so fittingly. With each step, he grew closer to her, finally being able to ask her name, hear her laugh, find out her dreams, everything she wanted in life.

 _Dare he even think, that he could be the one to give it to her._

Suddenly, he was only a few strides behind her. At last. He reached out to gently touch her arm when he felt his body propelled and pinned against the wall.

"Hello again, Nik." The crimson redhead smirked, tapping her one finger onto his chest.

"Aurora, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Klaus deadpanned.

"Ouch. That may have hurt a bit, but I can think of a way you can make it up to me…"

Klaus sadistically chuckled to himself before prying her leeching hands off him, "Now, you know that's not happening sweetheart."

Aurora tripped back at his abrupt push of rejection, "Don't try to act like you don't want me!"

"See, that's where you're wrong." Klaus taunted shaking a pointed finger at her," I don't want you. I never have wanted you and I never will, so if could please give up this quest you have already, that'd be fantastic."

Aurora eyes struck through his dwindling figure as he walked away. She was head of the top sorority at this school, everyone wanted her, so what the hell was his problem? Her rage subsided quickly as she turned to the very next guy she saw, furthering her advances onto him.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie finally managed to find Stefan who had gotten pulled into a game of beer pong. Their green eyed friend steadied his hand before plumpetting the ball into the last cup standing. The gathered group of onlookers erupted in cheers on each side of the table, patting him on the back, some girls swooning, and his two long time friends shared a smile. It was good seeing him like this, finally having some real fun for the first time after... _well_ _everything_.

"Up top, Mr. Hero Hair!" Bonnie threw up her hand, awaiting a high five.

Stefan complied, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."

Caroline laughed at the pair of dorks she got stuck with as best friends when a group of the frat's brothers circled around Stefan chanting, _one more game! one more game!_

Stefan innocently shrugged at them before heading back to the table. _Oh yes, this life suited him well._ Bonnie followed, practically skipping over to the table from all the excitement.

"Ok- I'm going to get some fresh air. Don't get too crazy without me hot shots!" They both smiled widely back to Caroline in approval.

Klaus noticed the blonde making headway to the front door, he hoped not to leave already. He needed to get her name at least. Goign after her, he weaved his way through the bundles of bodies around, finally making it outside where she had disappeared to. He saw a group of three smoking on the lawn and a couple, doing god knows what, on the side of the house. _Where was she_?

He glanced around the perimeter again when he saw her. There she was sitting on a bench, looking up at the star dusted sky, and he swore the sight of her made his dead heart skip a beat.

"Astonishing, isn't it?"

Caroline broke out of her clouded, half liquor filled daze to see him smirking beside her. With ruffled hair, a Henley, and necklaces that traced along his neck. He seemed different from the day she first saw him. The boy who looked so peaceful, yet lonely, drawing under that great willow tree. Noting that she did see him in a vulnerable state, his mind elsewhere, swallowed in a creative process. But now, standing here, he exuded confidence, a vast smugness surrounding him. Either way his stare could make her insides melt.

 _Come on. Get it together Caroline!_

She shook out of the trance before gathering herself, "It's beautiful."

Klaus gazed at the girl that had been captivating his every thought these past two days. _Beautiful_ , she said.

"Very beautiful." He softly spoke.

Caroline felt his eyes never leave hers, instantly making her blush. _Thank god, for the cool breeze tonight._ She slid over to make room for him to sit down, which he gladly obliged.

Taking another sip of her drink for some... - _who the hell knows at this point! Drunk courage?-_ she introduced herself, "Caroline Forbes."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He widely smiled.

Caroline felt her breathing hitch at that. _Oh- the dimples. The dimples_. She licked her lips, before looking down, now feeling nervous under his gaze. The way he looked at her... he looked so mesmerized.

"So…" Caroline shifted in her seat, "what do you want to talk about?"

Klaus beamed at the bright, peculiar girl in front of him, "Well, I want to talk about you." He shrugged before locking his eyes with hers, "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

Oh, he was good _. Damn him and his accent. Ugh!_ Hasn't she learned anything from high school? First, there was Damon and his manipulative behavior, one minute he wanted her, the next he was telling her she's worthless. Then, there was Matt, the one she thought was the nicest of them all, turns out he couldn't even accept her for who she really was. And Tyler. Tyler was the one who did the number on her. You think they love you and then they cheat on you with some werewolf slut. Reminded of all the boys she so blindly fell for and the pain each one tainted her heart with... she wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't let herself fall for his boyish charm, those sparkling eyes, or that damn smile that could break any heart.

 _Time to buck up Caroline._

Caroline laughed, shaking her head before she met his gaze, "Just so we're clear... I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

At first he was shocked. Shocked by her response and the quick change in her presence, but if it was banter she wanted, it was banter she'd get.

"Well, that's what I find intriguing, love. That's why I like you."

There was brief flicker of fire in her eyes, before they glazed back over to their defensive state. She was beautiful, strong, full of light. She enamored him, never had he experienced such a thing in his pursuit for a girl. But, then again, never had he met a girl like her.

The two talked for what felt like hours, but ended up being only a small amount of time, before they were interrupted by Stefan carrying a sloshed Bonnie.

"Caroline! I've been looking for you everywh- Klaus?"

Klaus smirked, waving to his dumbfounded roomate.

"You two know each other?" Caroline looked between the two boys, confused.

"He's one of my roomates…" Stefan warily approached the two, placing Bonnie on the bench next to Caroline, "and he's a vampire." He added with a short, but sweet smile.

"What?!" Caroline's head whipped to Klaus for confirmation as he confidently bowed back.

"I suppose that means you are as well, love. Although, I can't say I'm surprised with that sharp tongue of yours." Klaus gazed at the blonde beauty who rolled her eyes at him.

"And what if I wasn't? Already starting off our first meeting with a lie, although I can't really say that I'm surprised." She mocked, "What would you have done? Taken me home and had me for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

Klaus smirked at her blunt remarks. She was ferocious like a lion, a sudden change from the delicate dove just moments before. _Perhaps, she prefers humans?_ No. _A defense mechanism?_ Maybe. Whatever it may be, she certainly feels deceived and now he's deemed untrustworthy.

Well, he'll just have to take that as a challenge.

"Actually I already told our dear Stefan, I would never hurt you. That goes for my family as well." Klaus said whole heartedly. His eyes bored into Caroline's, trying to show her his utmost sincerity.

Caroline's harsh glare softened at his words, feeling herself grow weak again. She offered him a small smile when she heard a small whine escape her half- conscious friend. Who she now realized was belligerently drunk.

"Okay let's take this away." Caroline grabbed the red cup clasped in Bonnie's hands and dumped out the excess onto the lawn. She was in mother mode now. No time to worry about a cute, british boy.

Bonnie pouted, "No! More. Give me more!"

"Alright, alright… come on." Caroline threw Bonnie's arm around her neck -she's practically dead weight at this point- and pushed up from the bench. Stefan hurried over and grabbed Bonnie's other arm to put around his neck. _Split the dead weight, right?_

The three friends hurried down the lawn of the frat house, Caroline could see that Bonnie was going to blow any second. It's definitely time to call it a night.

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Caroline!" Klaus yelled after the blonde.

She struggled, but managed to raise her arm enough to give a backward wave goodbye as they waddled away, leaving Klaus stunned by the quirky, neurotic, beautiful girl who was Caroline Forbes.

They had only just met and he was taken by her instantly.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EEP! Thoughts? Tell me something you loved, and something you hate? xx**


End file.
